Fuli and the Kion
Cast: *Young Lady - Princess Claudia (Timon and Pumbaa) *Adult Lady - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Tramp - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Jock - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Trusty - Rolly (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Jim Dear - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Darling - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Junior - Young Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Aunt Sarah - Ubasti (Treasure Buddies) *Si and Am - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) and Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) *Tony and Joe - Robin Hood and Little John (Robin Hood; 1973) *Mr. Busy the Beaver - Timon (The Lion King) *Toughy, Daschie, Boris, Pedro and English Bulldog - Pogoriki, Chikoriki, Ottoriki, Docoriki and Bigoriki (Gogoriki) *Peg - Rosariki (Gogoriki) *Birds in the Yard - Birds (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *The Rat - Ushari (The Lion Guard) *Paper Boy - Pigeon (Noah's Ark) *Caterpillar - Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) *Puppy in the Window - Baby Birds (Curious George) *Dog Catcher - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Pigeons - Pigeons at New York (Bolt) *Men and Women at the Baby Shower - Farm Animals (Barnyard) *The Doctor - Brer Bear (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *The Canary - Bird Wart (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) *Pet Fish - Fish Wart (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) *The Pet Shop Man - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Dogs chasing Lady - Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) *Policeman - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Professor - Tattoo (Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation) *Al the Alligator - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Hyena - Oviraptor (Dinosaur; 2000) *Chickens - Chickens (Hamtaro: The Slipper Chase) *Other Dogs at The Dog Pound - Animals (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Bill - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood; 1973) *Nutsy - Boboriki (Gogoriki) Scenes: #Opening Credits #"Peace on Earth"/Princess Claudia #Princess Claudia to Bed #Sunday/The Cobra/Morning Paper #Fuli Talks to Lucky and Rolly/'It's Bernard' #'What a Day'/Breakfast as Hood's #Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill #'A Wee Bairn'/Kion's Point of View #Countdown to B-Day #"What is a Baby?"/"La La Lu" #Going Away/Aunt Ubasti #"The Siamese Dog Song" #The Muzzle/Fuli Runs Off/Wrong Side on the Tracks #Through the Zoo #Timon, the Busy Meerkat/A Log Puller #Footloose and Collar-Free/"Bella Notte" #The Next Morning/Chicken Chase/Caught #The Pound/"He's a Kion" #Lucky and Rolly's Proposal/Fuli's Shame #The Cobra Returns/Kion V.S. Ushari/Falsely Accused #Rolly on the Trail #Visitors/Wild Life #End Credits (Best of Friends) Movie Used: *Lady and the Tramp (1955) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Noah's Ark (2007) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) *Curious George 1 (2006) *Robin Hood (1973) *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Gogoriki (2003-2008) *Bolt (2008) *Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *Dumbo 1 (1941) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *Treasure Buddies (2012) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Zootopia (2016) *Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation (2009-2010) *Animals United (2011) *The Jungle Book 1 (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Dinosaur (2000) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Hamtaro (2002-2004) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *Brother Bear 1 (2003) *Charlotte's Web 1 (1973) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Aristocats 1 (1970) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) Music used: *Finding Nemo (2003) Gallery: Claudia.jpg|Princess Claudia as Young Lady Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Adult Lady Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Tramp Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Lucky as Jock Rolly.jpg|Rolly as Trusty Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Jim Dear Miss Bianca.jpg|Miss Bianca as Darling Young Timmy Brisby.png|Young Timmy Brisby as Junior Ubasti.jpg|Ubasti as Aunt Sarah Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey Belladonna.png|and Belladonna as Si and Am Robin Hood and Little John.jpg|Robin Hood and Little John as Tony and Forte Timon34.jpg|Timon as Mr. Busy the Beaver Pogoriki.png|Pogoriki Chikoriki.gif|Chikoriki Ottoriki.jpg|Ottoriki Docoriki.png|Docoriki Bigoriki.PNG|and Bigoriki as Toughy, Daschie, Boris, Pedro and English Bulldog Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Peg Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoof Category:Lady and the Tramp Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Movie Spoof Category:Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs